


Giving In

by White_Magician



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Magician/pseuds/White_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced out of your room by your horny baby sister and Dean Winchester, you find yourself sharing the boys' room for the night with Sam. Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first Supernatural fanfic ever and it's also the first time I write sexual content, that's all new and embarrassing XD   
> Thanks for reading this. Comments are welcome! :)  
> Keep in mind that English is NOT my native language, so there might (and surely will) be errors and grammatical mistakes!  
> Contains mentions of sex and 'language'. You have been warned.

You hammered on the door with more force now, ready to break it down if needed. Sam was behind you, fidgeting on his feet and looking around to see if your fuss was attracting too much attention. But God, no, you weren't going to let Dean freaking Winchester freaking do your sister on your watch! 

"DEAN!" You said through your teeth. "Open this door right now! If you don't do it this second, I'll kick your ass, you hear me?!" 

When you heard two giggles behind the door, you just saw red and began to throw kicks at the door. 

"Alright, alright" said Sam, reaching for you and leading you away from the motel room. "Calm down. Come with me, my room is just a few doors away." 

You glared at him and he stopped on his tracks, taken aback by your anger.

"He's with my sister, Sam!" You looked back at the door, hoping your stare would somehow pinch Dean's ass or kick him magically in the nuts before turning to Sam again. "He's going to screw her!" You added on a tiny, squeaky voice. 

Sam sighed as if to say "yeah I know, he does that all the time", but he remained silent and just gave you a light squeeze on her arm. You tried to take opportunity of his inattention to go back vent your frustration on the door when you heard the happy, bubbly voice of your sister from the other side of the door. 

"Please, sis, don't be mad. It's my choice, don't take that away from me." 

You just stared at the door, disbelief all over her face. You open your mouth to say something but she cut you off again. 

"I know what you're thinking, and, yes, I've considered everything before doing this. I want to do this. Please. You can't protect me from what I want. From what I need. I need this, sis. I need him." 

You closed your eyes a moment, taking her words in before finally give in.  "Fine." You said. "Fine," you repeated louder. "I'll be with Sam. Be safe. And Dean?" 

"I'm here. I won't do anything stupid or anything she doesn't want." Said the muffled voice of the older Winchester. "I promise." 

"You'd better. Let's go, Sam." you said before walking away. 

You followed Sam to his room, which was not so far from yours and your sister's before she kidnapped Dean (because deep down, you knew Dean wouldn't have laid a finger on her if she hadn't) and sighed deeply, blushing at the idea of passing the whole evening alone with Sam. Upon entering the room, you turned to Sam who was closing the door and setting a demon trap just in case. 

" I want to murder your brother!" 

"Yeah, but you know it's not going to happen, right? And even if you do, he won't stay dead for long. He kinda resurrect all the time." 

"Yeah, I know." you growled, crashing on the closer bed. 

Sam seemed to be on the verge on saying something, seeing his bed being made into a mess, but, seeing him acting all weird and looking at his bed like you've sent his dog to the hospital, you just sighed, making your best 'please let me do what I want, I'm having a bad day' face. 

" Sam... I know you like your bed without wrinkles, but you're going to have to humor me or I'm gonna want to murder you too." 

Sam laughed, suddenly relaxing. 

"Okay, Bloody Mary. What can we do to calm your blood thirst?" 

"Hum... Movie?" You tilted you head on the side, a habit you've picked up on Castiel. 

"Okay" he said with a smile, noticing the motion. "How about... Zombieland?" You wince. "Yeah, I know... thinking about work on vacation, not a good idea... what about Babel?" You wrinkled your nose, not in the mood for that kind of film. "Er... Pride and Prejudice?" 

You nodded frantically. You loved the movie. You got yourself comfortable at the head of the bed and Sam sat on your left, keeping a distance. 

"Sam" you teased when you saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not gonna eat you, you know. Come closer, get comfy." 

He smiled shyly, hesitating a bit before obeying you. Your arms were nearly touching and you could see from the corner of your eyes that Sam was a bit uncomfortable but he said nothing more. You two enjoyed the movie from the beginning to the end, especially since you were a Matthew McFadyen fan and Sam a Keira Knigthley fan. Seeing Mr Darcy finally confessing to Elizabeth, you squealed, tears in your eyes, and put your arm on Sam's, squeezing it excitedly. You did not notice Sam's quick glance at your hand nor his smile when he noticed your enthusiasm. Near the end, when the couple went to Elizabeth's father his blessing for their wedding, Sam suddenly tensed. You looked at him with concerned eyes and were about to ask him what was wrong when you heard the laughs next door. Laughs, bangs, moans and the loud squeaks of the bed. Your mouth was wide open in shock and you glanced at Sam. The poor boy was torn between embarrassment and laughing his ass off. You punched his arm, your mouth stretching into a shocked 'Nooooo', and pointed the walls as the moans became wails of pleasure, sending Sam in an incredible fit of laughter. The world was mocking you really. Everyone was having sex but you tonight. You gazed at Sam for a second., thinking how you would love to have sex with him... He was cute, brawny, intelligent, adorable... everything you liked in a guy. You had to admit it, you liked Sam a freaking lot and you wouldn't mind getting intimate with him. You'd been thinking that from some time now. 

The cries of pleasure had died down, but the squeaky noise of the bed banging against the wall was all you could hear now and you sure knew you would not sleep one bit if the continued their activities. Worse, it was making you blush. You looked at Sam and met his gaze. His beautiful hazel brown eyes, still smiling playfully, seemed to pull you in and it was so intense that you felt your insides melt. Taking a risk, you leaned in and put your hand on his tight, eyes still searching his for a sign that you did well. His eyes flickered to your hand and then back to your eyes. He looked so serious, so confused, that you thought he was trying to refuse your advances. Ashamed of what you had just done and a bit disappointed, you slowly took back your hand, mumbling a vague excuse that Sam soon cut off by crushing his lips into yours. Without warning, he pinned you to the bed and taking advantage of you surprise to slip his tongue in your mouth. You were panting now and really turned on by his relentless assault. You moaned as he bit your bottom lip before caressing it gently with his tongue. As he stopped to look at you, you smiled. 

"I've wanted this for quite some time, now." 

"Tell me about it," he replied with a grin before kissing you again. 

You could feel the electricity between you two when you kissed back, how much you craved for his touch, for his attentions. He nuzzled his face in your hair and began to plant soft kisses along your jawline, down your neck, nipping your skin to leave a mark. His fingers snaked under your t-shirt and, with every stroke, exposed more and more your skin. Opening his eyes, he backed off a bit, gliding his fingers across your cheek as he looked into your eyes, seeking your consent. Rubbing your cheek against his palm, you slightly nodded, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted with you. His face broke into the most beautiful smile you've seen him giving you while his eyes seemed to take in every detail you had to offer. 

He pulled you in another heated kiss and then making his way down, sucking at your skin. Heat pooled between your legs and you could feel Sam's erection grinding gently against your pelvis, longing for you. Slowly, Sam's hands trailed down and helped you out of your t-shirt, kissing your shoulder. Not taking his eyes off you, he unclasped your bra and removed his shirt before throwing them both over his shoulder. He then covers one of your nipples with his mouth, his hands caressing the other. You could not help but groan and wriggle under him, just before stroking his shaft, still trapped in his jeans. 

"So eager," Sam teased darkly, his voice hoarse with lust. 

You felt his fingers falling down to your pants, unbuttoning them and peeling them off you. You drew a sharp breath when he hooked his fingers on your underwear, leaving your sensitive spot bare. Biting your lips, you watched him trailing down kisses on your stomach and going lower and lower. Sam pulled away and gave you a look so full of desire you remained frozen, feeling vulnerable and exposed. 

"You're beautiful", he murmured. 

His hand suddenly cupped you between your legs and you began to writhe under his touch, making him smile. He slipped a finger inside you and, for a moment, he seemed to be surprised to find you so wet. You could not prevent the loud whimper from falling from your mouth nor from rolling your hips up and down as he moved his finger in you, teasing your folds. You let out a moan, as you feel him wrap his tongue around your nerve bundle, sucking it slowly. You sighed of pleasure, combing his hair with your fingers, encouraging him to continue. As he slipped a second and then third finger in you, you were feeling yourself getting closer and closer over the edge. You arched your back, moaning helplessly, as he curled his fingers and hit your g-spot repeatedly with each stroke. You felt your insides explode and came hard against him. When he felt you clenching around his fingers, his tongue lapped your clit quicker, groaning inside you. 

"Fuck, Sam!" You cried out. 

Your head clouded with the pleasure you've just had, you stayed still for a few seconds, just the time to catch your breath. You then sat up and gave him a teasing kiss, teeth grazing his lips. In return, he palmed your sensitive nipples, causing them to harden again. Quickly, you undid his belt and got him off his jeans and boxers. On the way he groaned when you wrapped your hand around him or the way his member twitched in your hand, you could feel how impatient he was now. Gently, you pushed him backwards and forced him to lay still on the mattress. Seeing what you were about to do, he said huskily: 

"You... you don't have to... Oh God!" 

You did not let him finish that your mouth was already stretching around his cock. While sucking him down, you looked up and were quite proud to see his hazel eyes blown wide with desire and his lips pursed in a fine line, trying to stifle his moans. But you were having none of that. You took him further into your mouth, your eyes locked with his, and teased his balls with one hand while the other caressed his abdomen. You bobbed your head up and down eagerly, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat. You knew you were doing well when a deep groan fell from Sam's lips and his fingers came brushing your face. Without a warning, he took you by the shoulder, sliding his twitching cock out of your mouth, and pushed you backwards onto the bed. 

"Playtime's over," he growled, panting. 

You pulled him to you, nodding wordlessly as he guided himself in you. Carefully lining his member with your entrance, he gently pushed in. You gasped slightly as you felt him fill your insides entirely, like he was made to fuck you. Kissing you again, he muffled your moans as he began to move inside you. You ran a hand on his broad chest, but soon, you found yourself clinging to him, scoring his back with your nails, begging for more. It felt wonderful to have him inside of you. You met every thrust with a groan, your head falling back. You wrapped your legs around him, allowing him to go deeper in you, and you hear him utter "So good, so deep." in your ear as he rode you at a slow pace. 

His fingers found your hair and pulled your face towards his to take your mouth again. Your tongues danced together as he sped up his thrusts, grunting softly against your mouth. You squirmed under him, feeling hot pleasure building up in your abdomen again. His cock struck your sweet spot relentlessly, sending electric waves through your whole body.

"Sam, I'm so close." you whimpered. 

You felt his grip on the bed sheets getting tighter and his thrusts became more erratic. He murmured your name again and again and you held him even tighter against you as you felt your inside quivering uncontrollably. You cried his name as you came, your walls convulsing violently around him and droving him over the edge with you. You could feel him twitch inside you as he spilled his warmth into you with a cry of pleasure that resembled your name. He collapsed on you, breathing as heavily as you were. You stayed a moment like this, you stroking lovingly his back and him caressing your shoulder. After you both catch your breath, you looked his way and smiled sleepily at him. 

"I'm going to sound cliché, but, mister, you've just rocked my world," you said, joy and content all over your face. 

He chuckled and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"At the risk of sounding cliché, you've just blown my mind, lady." He answered, his smile mirroring yours. 

You laughed heartily, pressing yourself against him, kissing gently his shoulder. He pulled you against his chest and let your head rest on it. A small yawn fell from your lips, as he gave kisses your hair and covered both your naked bodies with the bed sheets. You nuzzled your head into his chest as you felt his arm wrap around you. You smile at the thought that, even if he had denied it fervently in the past, Sam was a hugger. It was nice. You felt so good in his arms that you wanted time to stop altogether, so you could stay forever in his arms. Soon enough, you heard Sam's breathing became more regular as he fell into sleep. Grinning happily, you closed your eyes and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, you woke to the strange sound of hyenas, giggling like mad. Furrowing your brows, you felt yourself coming back to consciousness, growling slightly against those animals which were disturbing your sleep. Sam's warm arms were still around you and you couldn't help but smile. 

"Awww, look at that. She's all happy," the voice of your sister said. 

"Well, We, Winchesters, know how to please our women, after all. It runs in the family." countered Dean on a very very cocky tone. 

"Oh, Dean! Hush! She'll hear you!" 

You felt Sam stirring beneath you and felt complied to wake up too. You lazily opened your eyes, only to find both your sister and Dean admiring the both of you from the sofa, wide mocking smirks spread across their faces.  "Good morning, Sunshines," greeted the older Winchester with a knowing grin. You swore as you tried desperately to cover yourself entirely and retrieve your clothes scattered all around the bed. Sam was helping you with a apologetic smile on his face. Fearing he might mistake your embarrassment for regret, you warmly smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips, making him grin like a fool. Your lovey-dovey attitude was welcomed by wolfish whistles coming from the sofa. All you could do was glare at the two trouble-maker, barely hiding your radiant smile. 

"Glad you gave in, huh?"Dean said with a teasing smile. 

"Shut up, Dean!" Was all you could answer as you desperately hid your red cheeks.


End file.
